Potential failures!
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: There was Axel...but he liked Laxene. Roxas. He's going out with Namine. Ven lead to Vanitas which led to them going out. Terra...out of my league, and Riku I don't even...


The language of Guys

A/N – Sorry that the title isn't great and the short summary, I may try and think of another but just another fanfic idea that could be continued but I'm not too sure at the moment, but enjoy and I hope you like it and sorry if Kairi seems annoying in this. It's just how her character is.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who in high school at 15 met a handsome young man and when their eyes met for the first time they fell in love instantly, they then, dated, got married and then lived happily ever after.

Their daughter on the other hand. Is nothing like this. I'm 16 with no boyfriend, never having on in fact just always been single.

Until today.

It's all changing.

Today I Kairi Sakuraba is getting a boyfriend. Well kinda. It's Valentines day and my best friend Riku (Who I have been crushing on for like a year now) asked me to dinner with him since neither of us had plans.

See it's a date, and once we go on this date, we'll both realise we're in love, and supposed to be together forever, and just like my parents we would live happily ever after.

I know it's going to happen. It's destiny I tell you, destiny.

Since this was going to be the day that sparks the rest of my life, my first date needs to be perfect. So I put on a red and black dress, silver shoes, necklace, earring and matching bracelets, Foundation, Powder, Blusher, mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner and then I did my hair, and when I mean did my hair I mean wash, blow-dry, straighten, then curl and finally apply moose. I finished off by applying some lipstick and spraying myself with perfume called Lust by Guakupo. When I took a look at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked pretty perfect, however my dad thought otherwise when I came downstairs saying it was too short, my mum however was pretty neutral and just wished me the best, but did point out how I may be trying too hard. It didn't matter though I knew what I was doing. I went into the living room to wait for Riku to answer the door for me.

And waited

And waited

And waited

I sighed and slumped into the sofa. I put in all this effort and Riku is late. He said he was going to meet me at 6:00 and now its 6:30. Like I know he's my best friend and all but he shouldn't be so casual about something like this, which is so important for the future of our relationship. Also I am a lady and need to be treated as such, Ladies don't wait for men, on the contrary men wait for ladies. I tried not to make it a big deal of it though, because I knew this was going to be worth it.

Finally at 6:45 Riku arrived at my house. I'm not going to lie but when he arrived at my house I was pretty disappointed, as when I opened the door he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. JEANS! Seriously Riku are you trying to unimpress me. To make things worse he was wearing trainers, nice trainers but not for a date. I understand Riku has never been on a date before, I should know this as he is my best friend. However all my feelings of disappointment melted away when he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"He Kai. Happy Valentines day" He said grinning

" You too Ku" I said embracing him in a hug, he smelt so nice it was like a tropical fruit salad and made me think of the islands we used to play on a kids.

" You look great Kairi" He said looking at me from head to toe "Not that you don't look good everyday, you just look better today"

"Thank you " I answered bashfully I was so happy he not only appreciated that I look good today but everyday, and the fact he looked to see what I was wearing was a good sign.

Definitely a good sign.

"Er here are some roses for you" Riku said bashfully holding a bouquet of yellow roses. I beamed as he handed them to me, I couldn't believe how thoughtful he'd been. He'd gone out of his way to get me something different, just to show how much he cared. I'd never seen yellow roses before, so they must have cost a small fortune.

You see Kairi Things are only getting better.

"Thank you Riku, they're lovely," I said giving him another hug

"Its no problem Kairi I know you like flowers so I thought why not" Riku replied casually hugging me back again.

"I'll just go put this inside". I said quickly hurrying to the kitchen in excitement. In there was still my mum and dad talking so I handed the yellow roses to my mum to put them in a vase. When my mum saw the roses she smiled anxiously, well in a way that wasn't particularly positive.

"That's nice of Riku Kairi. Have fun on your outing"

"It's not an outing" I corrected, "It's a date"

My mum's lip wavered as I said that but I took it a nothing, maybe she was nervous for me or sad that her little girl was growing up.

" Have fun " My dad said coolly

I smiled at both my parents and waved goodbye, and told them I'd be back at around 9pm 10 latest.

I then headed out to meet Riku once again and hugged him for the millionth time. He hugged me back but this time a bit more hesitantly.

"You ready to go Kairi?" Riku asked quickly letting go of me

_My whole life I thought_

"Ready as I'll ever be". I replied taking his hand.

Riku decided to take me to a resturant called "Under The Sea". I thought it was really romantic that he took me here as he remembered I liked seafood.

Well of course he is my best friend at the end of the day.

He pulled the chair back and let me sit down and then we recived our menus for us to order.

"So what are you gonna order Kairi?" Riku asked as I was reading the menu

"I don't know. Everything just sounds really good to me" and its true there was so much to choose from my mouth was watering from all the different options available.

"Hey we can get the seafood platter for two. If you don't mind" Riku asked

"Of course that's great" I chirped, but not too much as that would be too eager, I was just really excited to share a meal with Riku, obviously we had shared a meal with Riku before but this time it was different. The setting the ambiance it was all

Romantic.

We also ordered smoothies for drinks, and as we waited for the food to arrive we just talked as usual, not about our potential relationship though, which was not to say the least slightly disapointing, but I did notice that Riku was getting nervous like he would pull his shirt colar for air and he seemed to be sweating. It didn't seem like him at all.

But I guess its just nerves.

However I could have sworn sparks were flying when our food arrived and Riku and I both grabbed the same tiger prawn. We both kind of blushed and it made butterflies flutter in my stomach (in a good way). Even though this date hadn't gone to plan so far, it was perfect to me. Riku and I are supposed to be together, we've known each other since we were like 3, we always hang out, we call each other till late at night, and the way he looks at me, I know he wants to be more than my friend. We then ordered desert, and I ordered an ice cream sundae whereas Riku ordered sea salt ice cream. As I ate my desert I could hear the piano playing in the distance, happy couples all around on Valentines day and it just felt beautiful.

"Kairi?"

"Yeah Riku" I said taking my eyes of my desert, and looked towards Riku, to see he was pretty flustered. And at that moment I realised

This is it.

The moment Riku admits his feelings for me, and the start of our wonderful future together.

"You know we're best friends and all" Riku started "and we're supposed to tell each other everything" as he said this he was holding my hand which was getting clammlier at the second, but still sweet.

"Of course Ku" I replied

"And you're the most beautiful and wonderful girl I know inside and out"

"Thank you" I cooed. I couldn't hold in my excitement for much longer. It was like I was going to boil over in happiness.

"And you're honest and accept me for who I am" He continued

"Of course Riku, I care about you very much, and no matter what you'll always be special to me" I said caressing his hands and fluttering my eyelids, but not too much of course.

"Well..." He said taking a gulp "I have something to tell you Kairi" and at this point sweat beads were clearly visible on Riku's forehead. I held his hand a bit tighter to comfort him, in a few minutes everything between him and me would be alright.

Riku then finally cleared his throat, looked straight into my eyes, and took another deep breath.

"I'm gay"

A/N – Hope you liked this chapter, updates may be slow though, but please give me your thoughts on this. There are many couples in this but you have to read on to find out. ;p Thanks for reading and pleas fave follow and review. Also the yellow roses were yellow for a reason, but if you don't know the significance it should be in the next chapter :D


End file.
